8 Simple Rules for Dating Dr Temperance Brennan
by Krys33
Summary: The title says it all. Eight rules, two friends, one evening. [BB, one shot]


A/N: Completely inspired by the wonderful House/Cuddy fic, _Eight Simple Rules for Dating Greg House_, by livejournal user ijemanja.

I'm writing this to cope with writer's block. Hopefully I'll be inspired to finish up part three of The Weekend or add on to Guilt. Trust me, I'm trying!

--

When she opened her door for him, he saw a room filled with folders and papers from their current case. He sat beside her on the couch, staring at the files on the coffee table before him.

"Bones, you need to get out of the office more."

She cocked her head slightly, stating matter-of-factly, "I am out of the office."

Booth had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his partner. "I mean you need to get away from work. Do something you enjoy, find some time to relax, have-"

Brennan cut him off. "And your point is…?"

"It's Friday night."

"So?"

"_So_ you should be having fun. This," he gestured at the papers that covered the room. "is not fun. Working twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week is not good for you."

"I hardly work that much, Booth."

--

**RULE #1:**

**Choose your words carefully. She really does take everything literally.**

--

"It's just a figure… Oh, never mind. Put your coat on." He grabbed her jacket from the arm of the sofa, where she'd thrown it haphazardly after arriving home, and handed it to her.

She took it from him but didn't put it on as he began to walk towards the door. Noticing she wasn't following him, Booth turned around.

"Coming?"

"Where?"

"Dinner. Let's go."

"I'm hardly dressed for that," she told him, looking down at her slightly disheveled outfit.

"Relax, we're going to Sid's. You don't have to be ready to walk down the red carpet or anything."

"I don't know what that means."

--

**RULE #2:**

**When she says she doesn't know what something means, she's not kidding. Paraphrase the reference and move on.**

--

"You look fine. Come on."

He waited for her to stand and pull on her coat, then let her leave first as he shut the door behind them. Once she'd locked her apartment, they headed towards the parking lot.

"Can't we take my car?"

Booth shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because _I'm _taking _you_ to dinner."

Brennan gave an annoyed sigh. "We never take my car."

"Next time." At her doubtful look, he added, "I promise." When they reached his vehicle, Booth turned to his partner, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Hey, Bones. Catch." He tossed them to her, and she caught them deftly with her right hand.

--

**RULE #3:**

**Let her drive.**

--

"You drive."

She looked at him a moment to assess whether he was joking or not before raising an eyebrow and uttering, "Thanks."

They spent the rest of the short ride in amiable silence, Brennan concentrating on the road and Booth staring absentmindedly out the window.

He held the door open for her as they entered, and the pair took their usual seats at the bar. After a nod of acknowledgement, Sid headed for the kitchen, returning soon after to take their drink orders.

Conversation flowed naturally between them, and though Booth tried to keep the topic off things work-related, it continued to land there anyway. And he found he didn't mind much as long as she didn't discuss anything too graphic or pull out photos that would get them kicked out for good. He enjoyed the way that her face lit up and her expressions changed as she discussed things extremely scientific and extremely foreign to him.

They talked long after their plates had been cleared, and Sid knowingly refrained from handing over the check, giving them an excuse to stay.

When the bill was finally pushed across the counter, they reached for it simultaneously, Booth's hand being the quicker one.

--

**RULE #4:**

**Chivalry is not dead with her. Open doors, foot the bill. **

**Just don't go overboard.**

--

"My treat."

Pleased by his politeness, she removed her hand, allowing him to pull the check towards himself as she offered a smile and a truly grateful "Thank you" in return.

Once Booth had left a suitable amount of cash atop the counter, he led his partner out of the restaurant with a hand resting gently on her lower back and once again holding open the front door as she passed.

When he reached down to open the car door for her, she stopped him with a hand on his wrist and a small chuckle. "I can do that myself."

With a slightly embarrassed shrug, he retreated to the passenger side of the vehicle.

Throughout the ride, nothing more than light small talk was exchanged. Once they had pulled up at Brennan's apartment building, Booth made sure to walk her to the door.

She fumbled with her keys for a moment, before turning and asking, "Do you want to come in?"

He answered with a calm, "Sure," and followed her through the door, shutting it softly behind him.

They sat comfortably beside each other on the sofa, Booth resting an arm casually over the back of the cushions. Brennan broke through the slightly awkward silence.

"So, do you want a drink?"

He nodded, and she stood, beginning to approach the kitchen.

In a clearly-joking tone, he called after her, "Be careful in there."

--

**RULE #5:**

**Never, under any circumstances, joke about the refrigerator. **

**That will never be an appropriate anecdote. **

--

Brennan turned swiftly on her heel and fixed him with a steely glare. "That's not funny, Booth."

His teasing tone completely gone, he raised his hands in surrender. "I know."

She returned to her seat, drinks forgotten. "That really did scare me."

Without her voicing it, he knew she was talking about the explosion. "I'm sorry." He told her, placing a hand gently on her arm. "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Brennan nodded, burying the vulnerability she'd expressed in her earlier statement. "It's okay." They locked gazes and lapsed into silence for a moment before she spoke again. "I'll go get those drinks."

She moved to stand, but Booth applied pressure to the hand he had on her arm. "Let me."

He stood, and despite his offer, she followed suit. "It's no problem, Booth. Really."

"Bones, you don't have to wait on me. Besides, I owe you."

--

**RULE #6:**

**She's stubborn. Very stubborn. **

**Learn to give in.**

--

"You're my guest. I'll get the drinks."

Smirking slightly, he faked an aggravated sigh and sat back down, letting her pass by on her way to the kitchen. It wasn't long before her voice could be heard from the adjoining room.

"You want anything in particular?"

"Surprise me."

When she returned, Brennan handed him an already-opened beer bottle before sitting down with her own.

"See, now, this isn't surprising at all."

"Hey, I tried."

"You don't have anything more unusual than beer in there?" Incredulous, Booth gestured towards the kitchen.

She shook her head. "I don't get to the store much."

"Well, maybe that's where we'll have to go on our next date."

Brennan's jaw dropped just slightly, and she worked to hide her shock. "Date? You'd consider this a date?"

"Well, it was dinner and drinks. And I don't know about you, but I actually enjoyed myself."

An almost unnoticeable blush crept onto her cheeks. "It was nice."

Somehow, amidst this exchange of words, they'd come closer to each other. Booth leaned in towards his partner, bringing his face nearer to hers.

--

**RULE #7:**

**Don't make any sudden or impulsive actions. She's not big on surprises.**

--

A small smile graced his features as he whispered softly, "Would it be alright if I kissed you right now?"

She nodded, smiling slightly herself. "I think that would be okay."

The kiss was soft and chaste, neither ready to push their limits just yet.

And as they pulled apart, Booth asked, smirking, "Next time, we take my car."

Brennan settled comfortably back into their banter. "You promised!"

Her partner gave a shrug. "I had my fingers crossed."

As he laughed, she shook her head, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

--

**RULE #8:**

**Be forewarned:**

**She hits_ damn_ hard.**

--

End


End file.
